


no one can find us here in the dark

by venomedveins



Series: Fire Starter [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Smut, barely there notice of noncon, mentions of domestic violence, tempers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just hold me, okay?" Nasir whispers, wrapping his arms tightly around Agron's waist, hugging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one can find us here in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic in linear format. The others will have jumps in time.

Agron lounges back onto his pillows, fingertips slowly dragging up and down his stomach. If he concentrates hard enough, he can still feel the phantom touch of Nasir's teeth on his jaw, his nails scratching his back, and his weight settled perfectly in Agron's lap. The taste of him still lingers, plush lips swollen from Agron's own.

It's not just the physical. Agron misses Nasir. He misses the easy way Nasir fits into his life. He's got these giant eyes that Agron just wants to stare into forever, eyelashes dusting around them in thick black lines. His laugh erupts this warm feeling in Agron's gut that has never been there before. He just makes life feel good. 

Agron is lost in his reveling when he hears his apartment door open and close. Duro must be off work, if the sound of the gun belt hitting the table is any sign. It's late then, probably around three in the morning, but Agron isn't going to sleep. He's too wired. 

Padding out into the living room, Agron notices first that Duro seems to be dead on his feet - leaning heavily against the counter and chugging Gatorade from a bottle. Also, there is a tension around his eyes, as if something bad went down. 

"Hey little brother," Agron greets, stepping onto the tile floor. He wraps an arm around Duro's shoulders, only to have it pushed off. 

"You should be asleep."

Duro begins to unbutton the front of his shirt, tugging it out from under his belt. He won't meet Agron's eyes. It's a sign. 

"What happened?"

Panic begins to fill Agron's stomach. Did Duro get hurt? Did he kill someone? Did he get fired? There are too many possibilities. 

"Nothing, man. I don't want to talk about it." Duro flops down on the couch, only to get back up a few seconds later to begin to pace. 

"Duro, _kleine_ ," Agron follows him, crowding up to him a bit, "What's going on? Whatever it is, we can figure it out."

"I can't tell you. He told me not to tell you," Duro rushes out, cracking under the warm comfort of Agron's hand on the back of his neck. 

"Who told you not to tell me?"

Agron's stomach twists, suddenly fearing something else entirely. 

"It was supposed to be routine. Just a domestic dispute call. I've done dozens of them," Duro rushes out, rubbing his face with his hands, "I didn't know it was going to be him."

Agron gently but firmly leads Duro to sit down on the chair, kneeling before him. Duro is almost in tears, looking so scared that Agron almost doesn't want to push. 

"Duro, you're not making any sense. Tell me what's going on so I can help."

Agron keeps his hand on Duro's neck. It has been their sign of comfort and love for as long as the brothers can remember. 

"There was so much glass, all over the floor, and in his hair. I've never seen anything like it," Duro raises his watering eyes to meet Agron's, "He's a fucking monster. I can tell. Nasir was bleeding and that fuck just stood there being all sincere when you know he's going to fuck start beating him again the second we leave."

Rage, over powering heat lights in Agron's stomach, expanding until it's an undeniable force in his chest. His knuckles crack when he curls his free hand into a fist, mouth pulling down into a deep line. 

"What?"

He can only manage to get one word out between gritted teeth. 

"The neighbors called. They could hear screaming, breaking glass. I didn't even know it was Nasir's house until his boyfriend opened the door."

Agron stands, running a hand through his hair. 

"He told me he was okay and not to call you. I wasn't supposed to tell you. He was pretty beat up but he was coherent and alright. The glass got him in the shoulders though."

Duro stands, begging for Agron not to do anything stupid. He knows that signs of his brother's rage, knows what can come of it. 

"He was alright? He was fucking alright?" Agron bellows and Duro takes a step back, "That asshole has no right. He's a fucking-"

"He is Nasir's boyfriend!" Duro snaps, "He chose to be with him. You don't even know Nasir. No, it's not okay that he's abusive but Nasir could leave any time he wants!"

Agron turns away from Duro, pinching the bridge of his nose and counting back from ten. 

"Abuse doesn't work that way, Duro."

Duro deflates, sitting down solidly on the edge of the couch. He knew Agron's temper was going to get the best of him, but he didn't realize it would be over some stupid twink with emotional baggage. 

"Look, what can you really do for him now anyways? Go over there and beat the shit out of the guy? That's going to land you with assault charges. They'll remove you from your post. You'll never be a firefighter again," Duro looks up at his brother, pleading with his eyes, "Are you willing to give everything up, all we've worked for, to possibly save someone who you don't even know wants to be saved?"

Agron hates him. He hates that Duro knows him so well, can talk him down from the edge. It shouldn't be this way, but what other options does Agron have? A few make out sessions doesn't signify that Nasir even wants to be in a relationship. 

"Agron," Duro sighs, "Look, I know you like him. He's cute, got that little dirty twink thing going for him."

Agron shoots Duro a dark glare. 

"Doesn't mean that you have to go rushing in like some knight to fix his life. He chose that guy."

Agron nods, pulling his phone from the pocket of his sweats. He wants to call Nasir, check on him, but he knows he can't. Nasir's boyfriend - Agron doesn't even know his name - is probably still home. 

"Get some sleep, man. Think about it tomorrow." 

Duro pats Agron on the back, heading towards his own room. Agron can do nothing but retreat to his, feeling helpless. 

 

\- - -

 

"Hey there, stud."

Nasir is momentarily suspended in time, watching Agron come out from behind the fire truck, tank top wet and sticking to his stomach. There is a strip of skin between the edge of his sweatpants and shirt that glistens in the dying sunlight. 

"Nasir," Agron's mouth seems to involuntarily pull into a grin, dimples on his cheeks, "What are you doing here?"

"Auctus let it slip this is where you work," Nasir shrugs, sticking his hands in his pockets, "You busy?"

"I'm on cleaning duty," Agron sighs, dropping the sponge in his hand to the bucket, "but I could use a break."

"Is cleaning duty a signed up for chore or a punishment?" Nasir teases, stepping closer to Agron. 

He had chosen to wear a hoodie today, even though it's fairly warm out, to hide the evidence. Nothing in Agron's expression gives away if he knows anything about a couple nights ago.

"A bit of both," Agron shrugs, "I apparently haven't been getting along too well with my co-assistant chief."

"Ahhh," Nasir nods, shuffling his feet a little. He tracks the droplet of water slowly curling down Agron's neck, want pooling in his stomach.

Agron moves towards him, fingers trailing down Nasir's side braid, stroking the hair lovingly. He smirks, hand cupping Nasir's jaw next, gently tilting his head up. 

Nasir wishes he could always be kissing Agron. He wants to linger, let his tongue stroke Agron's forever, drinking in his taste, and the feeling of Agron in his arms. All other thoughts of people and stress seem to melt away when Agron is near him. 

"I missed you," Nasir breathes, pulling back to rest his forehead on Agron's. 

"I missed you too. Are you okay?"

Agron gives it away with the furrow of his eyebrows. 

"Duro told you." 

Feeling as if he's been punched, Nasir backs up a few feet. Agron follows him though, stroking his face, kissing his forehead. 

"It's okay. I just want to help. Let me help you," Agron encourages. 

Nasir doesn't know what to say. What can he? He doesn't want Agron anywhere near Caesar, and with good reason. He also can't explain why he needs to stay.

"Just hold me, okay?" Nasir whispers, wrapping his arms tightly around Agron's waist, hugging him. 

Agron kisses the top of Nasir's head, hugging him back tightly. He can't understand how attached he's grown to this man. Agron barely knows him yet, he feels as if they have been together forever. He _wants_ them to be together. 

"Follow me."

Agron takes Nasir's hand and leads him into the garage, helping him to climb on top of the truck with a little boost. There is no ladder on this one, allowing them to lie down together over the cab. Agron lets Nasir use his arm as a pillow, kissing his temple repeatedly and stroking his side.

"Is this against the rules?" Nasir asks, blinking slowly up to look at Agron. 

"Technically," Agron grins, "but no one can see us up here so I figured it would be a nice break."

"No one can see us?" Nasir's grin turns sly, rolling over onto Agron. 

He straddles the other's lap, leaning forward on to cross his hands and rests his chin on Agron's chest. Agron stretches his arm up to use as a pillow, looking at Nasir with a grin. 

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Nasir kisses the center of Agron's chest before sitting back up. He can't help the way Agron laying prone and submissive below him turns him on, cock twitching. He needs this man and he needs him now. 

Bracing his hands on Agron's chest, Nasir slowly rolls his hips, gasping as their cocks drag together through too many layers of clothes. There is a tension between them, barely contained as Agron's mouth falls open in a gasp. He keeps at it, delighted to see the slow flush reach up Agron's chest and onto his shoulders. 

Rubbing his palms up Nasir's thighs, Agron slips his fingers under Nasir's sweatshirt, caressing his back. He's cursing his luck as Nasir begins tugging on Agron's tank top, leaning down to kiss him the moment he gets the fabric off. 

"Baby boy," Agron groans, bottom lip captured between Nasir's teeth, "I don't have anything on me."

"I do," Nasir gasps, unzipping his hoodie and tossing a bottle of lube next to Agron's shoulder.

"You always bring lube around with you?" Agron gasps, helping to yank Nasir's hoodie down his arms and tossing it to the side. It catches on the edge of the truck, slipping down the side to the ground. Agron pointedly does not allow himself to think or comment on the littering of scratches and bruises down Nasir’s side. 

"Only when I am coming to see you."

Nasir is breathless as Agron sits up, mouth beginning a wet trail down his chest. Fingers tangling in his hair, Nasir continues to roll his hips, feeling Agron's cock harden against his own. He nearly cries out, muffling it by biting his lip, when Agron's tongue slides across one of his nipples, sucking on it gently. 

The sucking quickly turns to nibbling; coaxing the flesh into hardness with sparks of pleasure. Agron's fingers pinch the other, gently rolling the nub until Nasir begins to whimper, blindly searching for Agron's sweatpants' draw string. He manages to get Agron's pants down enough, hand wrapping firmly around Agron's cock before pulling back. 

"Holy fuck."

Nasir stares at it, mouth open in shock. Agron is long, flushed deep red, and wide enough that Nasir is sure he's going to feel it for days. The want that suddenly burns through Nasir catches him off guard, causing him to push Agron down onto his back.

"Enough foreplay. I need that in me now," Nasir hisses, trying to undo his pants with one hand while dig through his wallet with the other. 

"Are you telling me that you're the type of guy who keeps a condom in your wallet?" Agron teases, taking the foil from between Nasir's teeth. 

"Old habits die hard?" Nasir blushes, struggling to get his skinny jeans off his spread legs. 

"You're fucking adorable."

Agron easily flips them over, hand coming up protectively to stop Nasir's head from hitting the top of the truck. He kisses Nasir's cheek, his mouth, moving his tongue to trace along Nasir's neck. All the while, he works on slowly sliding the clinging material off of Nasir's short, thick legs. 

"Jesus fuck," Agron murmurs when he's managed to strip Nasir bare and lay him out against the cold metal, "You really are gorgeous."

Nasir takes a moment to breathe, staring up at Agron with nothing short of adoration. Even now, both of them completely naked, save for the sweatpants around Agron's knees, Nasir has never felt so fucking safe in his life. 

"Let me take this slow, yeah?" Agron whispers, reaching for the lube and pouring some over his fingers. 

"This isn't my first time," Nasir rolls his eyes, spreading his legs around Agron's thighs; "I want to feel it."

"This is your first time with me though," Agron grins, leaning down to kiss Nasir and distract him as one finger slowly circles Nasir's hole, "I don't want you to remember me as the guy who was too eager and hurt you."

Conversation is lost as the tip of Agron's finger slips inside, quickly followed by the rest of it. Nasir squirms on the digit, heels dragging along the metal roof as he tries to thrust for more. Agron doesn't go back on his word though, keeping his mouth pressed to Nasir's shoulder and stretching him slowly but thorough. 

He pulls back to open the condom, and is once again caught up by Nasir. His braid has come undone, hair scattered around his head. Mouth bruised, Nasir stares up at Agron as if he's something more - special and cherished in Nasir's eyes. 

A thought occurs to Nasir as Agron slides the condom down over his cock. He's cheating. He's truly cheating, if he goes through with this. Will Caesar be able to tell when he comes home tonight? Will he even care?

"Hey, you okay?" Agron kisses the back of Nasir's hand, lacing their fingers together. 

"Yeah," Nasir takes a deep breath and accepts it. 

Nasir feels a deep quake inside of him as Agron slides in. He keeps eye contact, fingers clasped like they're lovers. Nasir wonders if this is what falling in love feels like or maybe he's just caught up in the perfect way Agron fills him up. 

"You are so perfect. Fuck, Nasir, where have you been all this time?" Agron moans, beginning to thrust slowly but deep, searching inside Nasir. 

Nasir can't speak, only hiss as Agron's cock drags inside him. He's not even sure how it all fit, but it's so deep, Nasir feels like he's choking on it. He arches into each thrust, hands sliding down Agron's back, nails biting into the flesh. Agron doesn't seem to mind as he groans loudly, gripping Nasir's hips hard enough to bruise. 

It's a miracle they haven't been caught yet as Agron's angle changes just perfectly, catching Nasir's prostate on a particularly firm thrust, forcing a shout from the smaller man. After that, it's a frenzy of Agron cradling Nasir as much as he can in his arms to keep him from getting too hurt on the truck, and thrusting deep enough cries are being forced from him. 

Agron balances on his forearms, kissing Nasir with more teeth and tongue than lips, trying to quiet his need but keep Nasir's taste inside him. He's enraptured by the way Nasir fits perfectly under him, giving back and taking all he needs. 

Nasir's hand moves frantically between them, stroking his cock and trying not to fall into bliss. He wants to come with Agron, clichéd and romantic, but he's too close to the edge already. Leaking along their stomachs, Nasir swears he's never been this turned on before. 

"Come on baby boy," Agron murmurs, wrapping his arms tight around Nasir's waist. 

Flexing his abs, Agron keeps them attached as he rises up on his knees, holding Nasir in his lap. Nasir shakes his head, hair tumbling down his back as a moan shakes his body. The change of angle has him even closer, bouncing as much as he can, balanced precariously on Agron's thick thighs. 

"Make me come," Nasir hisses in Agron's ear, biting the lobe before licking along the shell. 

It's all the incentive Agron needs, one hand tangling in Nasir's hair as the other forces him down, making Nasir take all of Agron's cock. It lines up perfectly on his prostate, causing a yelp from Nasir's mouth turning into a moan as it's all he can take. 

Nasir's orgasm spears through him, causing him to tremble enough that Agron nearly loses his grip. He manhandles him through it, lifting Nasir up and down on Agron's cock. The spasming muscles around Agron's cock forces him forward though, lingering on the edge before it's too much. 

Agron is nearly silent when he comes, mouth open and pressed to Nasir's shoulder, hissing at the end as his cock twitches and fills the condom. He manages to keep his grip on Nasir, gently lowering them both to the now warm metal of the truck. 

Kissing Nasir gently, Agron apologies softly when he pulls out, Nasir groaning in reply. He ties the condom and leaves to the side, curling up against Nasir's body. The other man is silent, staring up at the ceiling until Agron presses his nose to the side of Nasir's face. 

"You're amazing," Nasir grins, kissing Agron's nose. 

"You're not half bad," Agron teases back, nuzzling back into Nasir's neck. 

They like that for a while, naked and silent, enjoying the aftershocks of pleasure running through them. Before long though, their moment is interrupted by the wailing of a siren above them. 

"Fuck!" Agron hisses, lying flat against the roof, "Don't move!"

Nasir does as he's told, listening to the shouts of the men around them, pulling on gear. He's completely certain they're going to get caught, but surprisingly, all the men get in the front two trucks, ignoring them and peeling out of the garage with a slowly fading wail. 

"That was close," Nasir murmurs, sitting up to look around. 

"Nah. No one ever uses this one," Agron shrugs, going for nonchalant. 

"Oh of course. Of course you knew that."

Nasir's teasing tone dies when he glances over and sees his hoodie thumbtacked to the bulletin board, a note attached. Squint, Nasir can make out, __

_Agron,_

_Fucking on government equipment is not an acceptable first date. First, shame on you. Second, I promise not to tell Spartacus if you take my kitchen duty for a month._

_Fuck you too,  
Gannicus_

Agron groans but totally claims it was worth it. 

 

\- - - 

 

Time moves slowly, day after day of Nasir doing the exact same thing. He goes to the shop, takes customers and phone calls, sketching a curling red snake in the margins of his notepad. Then he goes home, plays housewife to Caesar, cooking him dinner and letting him beat him up a bit. Caesar takes him to bed and Nasir buries his cries for Agron in his pillow. He pretends to like it when Caesar chokes him, pulls his hair, and fucks him almost dry. Then he waits until Caesar is asleep to sneak out for a smoke and call Agron. 

Each day, Nasir's longing for the other man grows and each day, Agron's temper shortens. Before he knows it, Nasir has been doing this for three months and nothing is getting better. 

"Baby boy," Agron groans on the phone and Nasir can't help but respond with an answering mew. 

"Agron, please." 

"Let me come get you. I want to touch you so bad." Agron's voice is gruff, hissed through clenched teeth. 

"I can't. He'll be home soon."

Nasir glances at the clock. He's got fifteen minutes till Caesar walks through the door and he still hasn't started dinner. 

"Fuck him. Nasir, how long are we going to do this?"

"Please Agron, not right now?" Nasir unwraps his fingers from around his cock – mood ruined. 

"Not right now, then when? I can take care of him. He'll never bother you again, I promise." Agron isn't yelling, but his voice is taking on a dangerous tone. 

"Look, I need to get started on dinner. I'll call you later, okay?" 

Nasir pulls his jeans back up, moving towards the kitchen. He can hear Agron's labored breathing over the phone, deliberating his answer before replying. 

"Call me when he goes to sleep? You deserve better than him and I deserve more than half your time."

"Agron, look, I'm sorry, okay?" Nasir pleads, resting against the kitchen island. 

"I know you are. I'm sorry too. Call me whenever your boyfriend isn't around."

The resounding silence of the phone is like a stab and Nasir instantly wells up with tears. He doesn't know what else to do. 

Writing a quick note to Caesar, he leaves the left overs on a plate in the microwave, explaining that he doesn't feel good and went to lie down. It's not the best, but at least Caesar can't say he doesn't care. 

Lighting another cigarette, Nasir goes to lie down in their bed, cradling his phone to his chest. He never expects to wake up to smoke or Agron’s looming form in the doorway, dressed in full gear, screaming his name.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on _[tumblr](venomedveins.tumblr.com)_


End file.
